


Can I Use Your Shower?

by fairlytriggeredlocalmeme



Series: Josh and Tyler's Apartment [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Gayness, M/M, No Smut, and tyler's shower is broken, flirting lol, fluff?, idk - Freeform, josh thinks tyler is a hottie, lol, much ship, sin - Freeform, tyler thinks josh is a hottie, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlytriggeredlocalmeme/pseuds/fairlytriggeredlocalmeme
Summary: tyjos shower broke so he has to use jishwas





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is terrible and awkward but here's a cookie for reading this note lol it makes you very dank

Tyler needed to take a shower. Now. 

Tyler rushed to his bathroom, closing the door behind him. He stripped down of all his clothing and hopped into the shower. 

“Time t-to get clean.” Tyler stated 

Tyler turned on the faucet, waiting for warm water to come out. But sadly, nothing came out. 

“Are you k-kidding me?” Tyler shouted 

Tyler angrily hopped out of the shower and put his towel around his waist, then stormed out to Josh's room.

Josh was laying on his bed staring at his phone, waiting for a text from Debby. (his ex okay, chill)

“Hey Josh, c-can I use your shower.” Tyler asked 

Josh was startled, his cheeks started to burn as his eyes traveled down to Tyler's V- line. 

“Yes Tyler, you can use my shower.” Josh said breaking eye contact with Tyler's body

Tyler walked into Josh's bathroom, hopping once a again into a shower. 

“Finally, n-now I can get clean.” Tyler said, turning on the water and grabbing the soap. 

 

After taking his shower, Tyler walked into Josh's room, once again. 

“Thanks for l-letting me use y-your shower.” Tyler said, thanking Josh 

“Oh, your welcome” Josh stated avoiding eye contact with Tyler and Tyler's body. 

“Why are you blushing, Josh?” Tyler asked, but he knew exactly why Tyler was blushing, so he lowered his towel. Exposing even more of his V- line.

“Look at me, Josh.” Tyler ordered

Josh turned his head to Tyler, his face looking like a fresh tomato. 

“Your hot, Tyler.” Josh told Tyler

“Thanks Josh, your hot too.” Tyler told Josh, leaving his room

“Well, bye Josh. See you later.” Tyler said

“Bye my little hottie.” Josh said, still blushing

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed lol and i know this is really short but i'll make more lol i'm sorryyyy


End file.
